Batterd Heart
by Santrea
Summary: Ryou loves his yami despite the fact that Bakura beats him, Bakura has feelings for Ryou also but he hides them. Can their freinds help them? Ryou/Bakura fic
1. First signs and the morning after

Bakura stared at the crumpled body of his hikari. Blood, vivid against his pale white skin, trickled from many cuts. Bakura remembered his hikari's screams and smiled, how enjoyable they had been. He picked Ryou's limp body up and carried him to the bathroom, to clean and wash his cuts. After all it would not do to let him die from loss of blood. He washed the matted blood from Ryou's snow white hair, watching the red water swirl down the drain. He was oddly gentle as he carried as he carried Ryou to his bedroom and tucked him in. He noticed a spot of blood on Ryou's cheek that he had missed. Bakura bent down and licked it off, enjoying the tangy coppery taste. Blood of an innocent, so sweet, he thought and retreated to his soul room for the night.  
  
***  
Ryou awoke sore and aching. The memory of last night came rushing back to him. What had he done to receive such a brutal beating? Probably nothing thought a small part of him, he just enjoys hurting me. He hates me. But then why did he bother to clean me up and tuck me in? Why not just leave me lay there for the night like always? Maybe he doesn't hate me as much as I thought. He hoped that someday his yami could come to love him like Yugi and his yami.   
They were so happy together. Yugi was always with Yami. They never left each others side.  
Ryou wanted that with his yami. He wanted to feel loved. He to feel protected.Keep on dreaming Ryou he thought forcing himself to get up despite the pain.  
  
A/N: Sorry the chapter is short, but they're all going to be this way. Also please reveiw, I'd be really grateful. 


	2. A confession and pain

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, but if I did everybody would be gay and all my freinds would be completely traumatized after watching just one episode.  
  
  
Bakura was sitting on the couch in the dark living room when the light in the kitchen came on. He watched silently as his hikari moved stiffly to the cabinet that held the mugs. His eyes followed Ryou, fascinated, as Ryou started making his morning cup of tea. Bakura envisioned himself going to Ryou and pulling him into a deep kiss, running his fingers through Ryou's snowy hair. He imagined Ryou's beautiful British voice moaning his name and sighed, he wondered at his own fantasy. How could he think such thoughts? Ryou was his hikari, a weakling, nothing to be proud of and certainly nothing to want. There was no way that he could be falling in love with him. No way possible.  
He was startled from his rêverie as Ryou sat down next to him and handed him a cup of tea. Bakura noticed the warily looks Ryou was giving him out of the corner of his eyes and felt the familiar thrill of being feared. But a very, very small part of him wanted to hold the beautiful British boy close and tell him just how lovely he was.  
He satisfied himself by wrapping an arm around Ryou's small waist and pulled him closer. He felt Ryou tense up, expecting a beating but he slowly relaxed and turned to look at Bakura. "My sweet little hikari, are you afraid of me?" Bakura asked coaxingly. "Yes." answered Ryou hoping he was correct to say that.  
The gleam in Bakura's eyes told Ryou what was to come.  
"You should be." Ryou saw the raised hand and tried to shield himself. It did no good, the first blow connected solidly with his chin and sent him rolling off the couch. Bakura started to kick him in the stomach. Ryou's whimpers of pain were delightful to his ears. Bakura picked Ryou up by his collar and slammed him up against the wall "Do you hate me Ryou?" "No." said his hikari through clenched teeth "I don't hate you, I love you!". The final punch hit him hard in the stomach and he fell to the floor whimpering. Bakura kicked him one last time and strode out the front door.  
***  
Ryou groaned and pulled himself up on to the couch. What time is it? he wondered. The clock on the wall read noon. "Oh, great." muttered Ryou under his breath "I'm late for helping Yugi and yami out at the game shop. Well maybe Yugi won't come looking for me."  
The doorbell rang. Well so much for that hope. I can't open the door looking like this. Maybe if I ignore him he'll leave.  
"Hey, Ryou! I know your there. Open up!" Ryou heard a key being slid in to the lock. Crap! he cursed to himself he had forgotten the spare key he had given to Yugi. If he sees me now he'll take me away from Bakura.  
He buried his face in his hands and began to weep, all was lost now.  
  
  
Lady Shriannan: Hi again, I hope you're all liking my story   
Rachel: Well if they weren't they wouldn't be reading this, now would they?  
LS: Shut up Rach. Sorry, pay no attention to her she's just my alter ego.   
Rachel: JUST an alter-ego! I'll have you know that I-  
LS: *covers Rachels mouth* Heh heh um please reveiw. *Stuffs Rachel in the closet* 


	3. Can't think of a title, sorry

Light flooded the dark room as Yugi opened the door. "Hey, Ryou! Where are you." he called, Yugi thought he heard something. He turned towards the couch and saw the hunched figure of Ryou. He was shaking slightly as he cried.  
"Ryou?" asked Yugi hesitantly. He came to sit besides Ryou and laid a hand on his shoulder "Ryou? What is it?" Ryou looked up, his face tearstained and red. The state his friend was in, although it shocked him, did not stop Yugi from noticing the ugly purple bruise that was beginning to form on the side of Ryou's face. Yugi touched it softly, hastily withdrawing his hand as Ryou winced in pain.  
"Who? Who did this to you Ryou?" Ryou turned away as he started to cry even harder. "Tell me Ryou. You know you can trust me." pleaded Yugi, it hurt him to see his friend in so much pain. "I can't." whispered Ryou, his pain and grief obvious in his voice. He buried his head in his arms and gave in to the despair that was filling him. Yugi saw that he could do nothing to help Ryou right now and left to make some tea.   
***  
Bakura wandered the streets of Domino without purpose. The words of his hikari kept running through his mind, "I don't hate you, I love you." over and over. How could he love me? thought Bakura after all the times he had hurt Ryou the idea that he could still love him was... unthinkable.  
Trying to sort out Ryou's words he did not see the approaching figure despite his colorful hair.  
"Hello, Bakura. What are you doing out?"  
Bakura looked up hoping to not see what he thought he was about to see. Oh how lovely, it's Yami he thought disdainfully.  
"Just walking." he said evasively, trying to walk around Yami. But Yami just moved to block his way. "Really? Bakura, do you know what kept Ryou from making it to the game shop today? He was going to help us restock the shelves."   
Damn it he must have passed out thought Bakura angrily but his face was calm "No, I left before he was awake." "Really? Well then I guess I'll be seeing you Bakura." he didn't seem convinced but he moved to let Bakura pass.  
Bakura stepped smoothly around him and waited until he had turned two corners before he began to run. Maybe he could make it home before any one else got to Ryou.  
  
  
LS: First of all I'm sorry that the chapters keep getting unformatted if anyone can help me out I'd be really grateful.  
Rachel: She computer illiterate and she has no idea what she's doing.  
LS: That's not-  
Rachel: *raises eyebrow*  
LS: Okay it's true, thanks to all of you who have reveiwed so far. They make me feel all warm and happy inside, and warm and happy= more chapters. 


	4. Chapter 4

Bakura stepped through the door quietly, shutting it softly behind him. He walked through the quiet house looking for Ryou. But there was no sign of him. Damn it, who had gotten here first? Bakura wondered slumping into the kitchen chair. He slammed his fist against the tabletop. The action caused an unused teacup to fall and shatter into a million tiny pieces. "Fuck!" he cursed as he bent to clean up the glass.  
As he dumped the pieces of broken glass into the waste basket he noticed a note on the counter.  
He picked it up and read it. Written hastily in Ryou's neat cursive with a few wet spots on it, it read:  
Bakura,  
I'm at Yugi's. I should be home before ten.  
Ryou  
Bakura hoped his hikari bad been cleaned up before Yugi saw him but he doubted it. Damn.  
***  
Yami stepped through the door into the game shop "Yugi, are you home?" he called. Grandpa, who had been looking for something under the counter got up "Yami, I didn't hear you come in. Yugi's in his room with Ryou." "Thank you."  
Yami walked up the stairs to Yugi's room and stopped dead in his tracks. "Ryou." he gasped.  
Ryou sat on the bed holding a piece of raw meat against his cheek. Yami just stared, Ryou was a gentle person he would never get in a fight and he didn't have a problem with bullies, at least not that Yami knew of.  
Yugi came out of the bath room with a wet wash cloth that he handed to Ryou before he even looked at Yami, who was still staring, dumbstruck, at Ryou.  
"Yami, come on." he pulled Yami out into the hall. "What happened to him?" were the first words out of Yami's mouth.  
"Shh. I don't want him to hear us. I don't know what happened to him Yami. He won't tell me. When I found him he was just sitting on his couch crying, and he won't tell me anything.", Yugi's eye's were welling up with tears that threatened to spill over at any moment, "Why won't he tell me? I just want to help."  
Yami wrapped his arms around his distressed aibou "Yugi, hush. Everything will be fine, I'll talk to him. Go calm down, okay?", he planted a kiss on the top of Yugi's head and tilted his face so that Yugi's violet eyes were looking straight at him, "Okay? Everything will be fine."  
Yugi gave him a teary smile "Alright." and he walked downstairs.  
  
  
Rachel: Hello, everyone! How'd you like the Yami/Yugi relaitionship? I don't know if LS thinks it's really good or not. Hey LS!  
LS: Shhh! I'm busy.  
Rachel: Oh gawd she's playing Kingdom Hearts again. Come on the readers need you to type the next chapter, you can play tomorrow.  
LS: No! I must kill the stupid fluffy wanna-be.  
Rachel: Fine, I'll do it *mutters for awhile then realizes you're stil here* Well, why aren't you reveiwing?   
LS: *looks up from the game* Yeah, please reveiw. *looks at the tv8 NOOOOOOO! I died.  
Rachel: Haha  
LS: *murderous look*  
Rachel: Uh-oh... I think I'm about to die too *runs away*  
LS: *happy again* I scared her, what a wimp. Any way I promise to have more chapters up soon, hopefuly by tomorrow. Ciao. 


	5. A reluctant confession

Yami went back into the bedroom and sat across from Ryou in a chair. "Ryou, Ryou listen to me. Tell me who did this to you." Ryou looked straight at Yami and said "I can't, you'd hurt him." "Ryou I promise I won't do anything to him if you don't want me to." "Do you promise?" Ryou asked looking as if he really wanted to tell Yami but was too afraid for his love's well being to actually tell Yami. "I swear to Ra that I will not harm him but you must tell me who hurt you like this, please."  
Ryou looked doubtful, afraid even, but he still said "Bakura, Bakura did this to me."  
"What!" Yami jumped up knocking the chair over "Your Yami did this to you! Ryou you are staying here tonight, and don't try to argue with me."  
Ryou pretended to not hear that last remark and started to yell at Yami "You can't tell me what to do! In case you haven't noticed your reign over Egypt ended five thousand years ago." Yami was almost stunned speechless, Ryou Bakura yelling it was an unbelievable thing. "Ryou, calm down! Listen to me! Yugi and I are your friends, we would never want you to get hurt and if you go back to your house that's exactly what will happen. I can't let you go home. Tomorrow we'll talk this over more, but until then I want you to rest." with that he got up and left the room, closing the door behind him.  
Yugi was pacing in the hall as Yami came out, Yugi ran up to him still looking worried. "Yami I-" Yami cut him off saying " He's staying the night. Go ready the spare room." "Who did it Yami?" "Yugi, please go, just go." Yami looked tired and tense and his voice had the air of an old man ready to give up. Yugi went without another word.  
***   
Yugi had finished putting the sheets on the guest bed and was going to get Ryou. The first thing he noticed there was the absence of Ryou. "Ryou?" Hmm, I wonder where he is? Yugi wondered, shivering. Where is that breeze coming from? he looked around the room for its source. "Oh, no." Yugi murmured, feeling the color drain from his face. The window was open and the screen had been kicked out. "Yami!" he screamed.  
  
LS:Thanks to everybody who reveiwed and to Diamond and Ishuzu espeacily for adding me to there favorite authors list. Thank you all.  
Rachel: You sound like you're acepting an award or somthing.  
LS: Do not  
Rachel: Do too all that's left is for you to take a bow. *borrows millenium rod from Y. Malik* *uses mind control to force LS to take a bow* Oh the simple pleasures in life. Review please peoples. 


	6. Chapter 6

Ryou walked through the silent house, alert, somewhere his yami was waiting and they needed to talk.  
His head jerked back as somebody roughly grabbed a fist-full of his hair. His yami pulled him close, his hand stroking Ryou's cheek softly, full of malice. "Hello, Ryou how was your day?" Gods thought Ryou that voice, so cruel and cold sent shivers through him, whether of fear or arousal he didn't know.  
Bakura slammed him up against the wall, hand around his throat cutting off his air "Sweet little Ryou, did you break, did you tell them everything?" Ryou struggled to answer, he had learned that silence would earn him more pain. "Hmm, did you?" He traced a long slender finger down Ryou's cheek digging his nail in slightly. Ryou winced; the nail was sharp.  
"Weakling!" he snarled, punching Ryou in the stomach. Ryou whimpered sliding down the wall. He was starting to feel the familiar edge of unconsciousness creeping up on him.   
One final vicious kick to the head sent him spiraling into the darkness.  
***  
Yami rushed up to Ryou's front door. It was night now, the darkness making it hard to see but also making the fact that something was wrong very clear. If everything was alright then there'd be a flickering light behind the living room curtains, because Ryou was accustomed to lighting a fire on cold nights and curling up on the couch to read.  
But the inside and outside of the house was dark and Yugi, who had come up behind Yami just minutes before, was having trouble getting the key into the lock. "Here aibou, let me." said yami taking the key from Yugi and slipping it easily into the lock. As soon as the door was open Yugi ran in past Yami and promptly tripped over Ryou.   
  
  
LS: Sorry but I had to make him get hurt. The fic wouldn't work without it, well it might have but to tell the truth I like writing the violence. Sorry.  
Rachel: You can stop apologizing now, it's annoying.   
LS: Okay. Review, please. 


	7. At the hopital and a talk

"Ow, what was that? Oh my god!" he gasped seeing Ryou's bloody, beaten body. He was paler than usual, from loss of blood Yugi guessed, and stood out against the navy blue carpet. His breath cam in shallow gasps and blood from a deep cut on his forehead trickled down his face.  
Yami was down on his knees next to Ryou. "He's unconscious, I think he'll be okay but that cut on his head looks pretty bad." He picked him up and laid him in the back seat of the car. He waited for Yugi to get in then drove to Domino hospital.  
***  
They had been waiting for almost three hours now, and Ryou was still out cold. Yugi wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not, it was probably for the best he thought removing the old blood soaked napkins they had been using to stop the bleeding and replacing them with new clean ones.  
Finally somebody was able to take Ryou to be examined and now all they could do was wait anxiously for news. Yugi was sitting tiredly in a chair watching Yami pace. "Stop it Yami, your worrying me. Yami sighed and slumped down into a chair next to Yugi "I'm sorry aibou, but I can't keep still right now when all I want to do is find Bakura and hurt him as bad as he hurt Ryou. But I promised Ryou I wouldn't hurt him and I always keep my word.   
Yugi to Yami's hand "Don't do any thing you'll regret Yami. Take my cell phone, I'll call you if there's any news." He pulled Yami to him and kissed him softly, despite the stares they were getting. "Go." he said and watched him leave.  
***   
Bakura was sitting on a bench in the park. It was cold and dark but he really didn't care. All he could do was remember the way Ryou looked when he was caught, those chocolate eye's so full of fear. But oddly he did not feel the usaul thrill of being feard, he felt insted a pang of sorrow. Why couldn't he be kind to Ryou? Why couldn't he tell him how he felt? He wasn't afraid of rejection, Ryou had already told him that he loved him. But somehow Bakura could not beleive that Ryou really did love him. After all he had done to him, not even the angel that Ryou is could forgive him. It was just not posible. He shook his head and got up. The best thing to do is leave, that way I can't hurt him any more.  
This train of thought continued as he walked through the park. "Bakura!" someone called out. He turned to see Yami sitting on the swings "Come here Bakura." Bakura could not stop himself from obeying him, yami's years as a pharoh had instilled something of a comanding air about him. He sat down and looked at Yami, dread forming in the pit of his stomach. "What? he snapped thinking please don't let it be about Ryou, please don't let him be hurt too bad. "Ryou's in the hospital," No! Bakura screamed inside. "and it's because of you that he's there." Bakura got up, he didn't want to hear this "I don't need to hear this shit." he growled, using anger to cover his pain. Yami put a firm hand on his shoulder and pulled him back "You do need to and you will."  
  
  
LS: I think I'm going to answer some reveiws.  
  
Ishuzu: Out do you? Ha! you flatter me you really really do, you are so much better than me.  
  
Yami Tsuki Tenshi: No that wasn't this story, be assured that I would never ever do that to yami. Maybe it's not totally clear but Yami and Yugi are together in this fic.  
  
DemonSurfer: thanks for the candy. ^-^ Mmmm candy. Though I raelly don't need it for this fic because I've got it all written I just have to type it. Urgh I hate typing.   
  
Rachel: Anywayz thanks for the reviews! We like reviews, so please keep reviewing. 


	8. Ryou's suicidal

Ryou awoke to the stillness of his small hospital room, dazed and confused. He opened his eyes wincing as the bright light hit them. Am I in heaven he wonderd confusedly? He opened his eyes again and saw that he was in the hospital, not heaven. Oh, he thought, he had hoped that he was dead. Maybe things would be better that way.  
***   
Yami listened to Bakura talk about how he didn't disereve Ryou after all he had done to him and that he was going to leave so that he couldn't hurt Ryou any more. Yami had never thought that the beatings were just a front to cover bakura's true feelings about his hikari, so he was quite suprised to hear this. "Yami, what am I going to do ? I love him so much but maybe I should leave. Ryou would be better off." "No, you should stay. Whether you belive it or not Ryou does love you, and leaving would only cause him more pain. Come to the hospital ith me and tell him how you feel." "He'll never belive me." "I think you'll be suprised."  
At that moment the cell phone in his pocket rang, he took it out and answered it "Hello." "Yami," came yugi's voice, "Ryou's awake and the doctors say he'll be alright. The cut on his head wasn't as serious as we thought, he didn't even have to have stitches." "Wonderful! I'm glad to hear it and I'm sure Bakura will be too." "You've found him?" "Yes, and I've convinced him to come back with me. We'll see you soon, yugi" "Alright I'll see you." Yami hung up and looked at Bakura "Well come on. Yugi's waiting."  
LS: oooh Ryou's suicidal. Don't worry I'm not going to let him die.  
Rachel: You'd better not or then we'd have a crazed Bakura trying to kill us and I don't want to die, I have better things to do.  
LS: Like start on the R/S fic I want to write.   
Rachel: Exactly.  
LS: Maybe I'll use that candy that DemonSurfer gave me.  
Rachel: Sorry to those of you who wanted yami and bakura to have an actual conversation with each other. I'm lazy.   
Ryou: *still in the hospital* Please review, folks! 


	9. The end, kinda

Yugi was waiting in the hall outside Ryou's room when Yami and Bakura arrived.  
Yugi took Yami aside "Yami are you sure we should let him in?" "Yes, Yugi I'm sure. Bakura really does love Ryou. I know it's hard to trust him but I think we should." "Well alright, if you really think so."   
They turned to go in to Ryou's room but saw that Bakura was already in there. They exchanged looks and decided to wait.  
***  
Ryou's eyes were closed as if he were sleeping, but when Bakura came to sit in the chair next to him he said "Hello, Bakura." "Ryou I-" "Don't speak Bakura. I know you hate me, so I wouldn't be suprised if you denied me this favor." "What kind of favor Ryou" Bakura asked wairly, somthing in the way Ryou spoke put him on edge. "I want you to Kill me. I know you'll enjoy beating me to a bloody pulp and I'll be dead. Which is all that really matters anymore." "What? Ryou, no! I don't hate you, I... I...I love you. Ryou, I always have but I was afraid. Of so many things, being rejected mostly." he was crying now, his face in his hand, tears streaming down his face. "I'm so sorry Ryou I never meant to do this to you. Never." Ryou sat up and looked at the tear stained face of his yami and felt the will to live again. His yami loved him and that was enough to pull him back from the edge.  
Bakura looked up and saw his hikari smiling at him and was quite confused until Ryou leaned forward and kissed him softly. "Oh." he said as Ryou pulled away. This was not what he had expected, but it was welcome all the same. Bakura felt truly happy for the first time in his life as he pulled Ryou closer and kissed him like he had wanted to only a day before.  
  
  
  
  
LS: Okay stupid ff.n is down well at least I think it's down I can't login and I can't find any fics at all so I'm hoping it's just down. Well anyways this is the last chapter, maybe. It depends on whether I think I can get away with raiting the last chapter R and not get my acount frozen but I don't know if I can.  
Rachel: Yeah and besides that she has to wait for a time when her parents aren't around they'd probably kill her if they knew that she was typing m/m sex  
LS:So that's why it might take awhile. If I do decide that it can't be rated R then I'll probably post it on fandomnaition.net. If I do that I'll put up an authours note.  
Rachel So be on the look out for either an author's note or the real last chapter of Batterd Heart.   
LS: ciao for now! 


	10. oh, a happy ending

Ryou stired in his bed, trapped in a horrible nightmare. In the dream Bakura was beating him again more vicious than ever before.  
Bakura heard Ryou whimper in his sleep and left the ring to see what was wrong. He hadn't been able to sleep so he had been reading.  
Ryou was thrashing about in bed but calmed as Bakura took him in his arms, rocking him gently.  
Ryou's eyes flutterd open slowly and he recoiled slightly when he saw his yami's face. But then he seemed to realize that the dream was over and he snuggled into his embrace.  
"Nightmare?" asked Bakura softly. He felt his hikari nod against his chest. There was no need to ask what it was about, Bakura knew that he was the object of his hikari's fear's as well as his love. Though it hurt him deeply to see Ryou fear him he knew there was no way to atone for what he had done.  
He ran his fingers throgh Ryou's hair, kissing him softly. Ryou made a contented murmuring sound and pulled him down on top of him. Bakura continued kissing him as he stripped of the thin white undershirt that Ryou wore to bed. He ran his hands down the sides of Ryou's chest softly, gently sucking on his neck. Ryou sighed in pleasure and laied back against the pillows.   
Bakura took a small pink nipple into his mouth and sucked gently, receiving a gasp and then a moan as his reward. His hands traveld down to the waistband of Ryou's boxers. He pulled them off slowly letting them rub torturously against Ryou's hard length. Ryou whimperd in need but Bakura just continued the torture by runing his hands up the insides of his legs, avoiding the very spot that Ryou wanted touched.   
Bakura coverd Ryou's mouth with his own, trapping Ryou's moans as he ran a finger down his hard cock, stroking it softly. He continued to run his hands over it, petting and teasing, as he broke the kiss and started to trail smaller kisses down Ryou's chest, then along his hardness. Ryou cried out in pleasure begging for more. Bakura ran a tounge down it stopping at it's swollen head, flicking at it with his deft tounge. Ryou arched his hips in need, hands clutching the sheets tightly. Bakura took him into his mouth sucking and nipping him softly. "Oh Bakura!" Ryou cried pushing Bacura closer to him, urging him to suck harder. "Please! he moaned his voice heavy with desire. Bakura increased the preasure but oly alittle bit, this was his hikari's first time and he wanted it to be enjoyable. Ryou was making sounds of pleasure deep in his throat and Bakura could not resit him any longer, he took Ryou's entire length into his mouth; deep throating him. Ryou muffled his cries against the pillows as he came. he feeling so intense that it absorbed him completley and he was almost unaware of Bakura wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close in a gentle embrace. Something inside of Ryou eased, an ache that he had felt for so long. He finally knew that he was safe and that his batterd heart could begin to heal. 


End file.
